


Overmas Drabbles

by Underestimated_amateur



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Candy Canes, Christmas, Comfort, Dog Tags, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, happy holidays, old soldiers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underestimated_amateur/pseuds/Underestimated_amateur
Summary: Just some cute Christmas Overwatch Drabbles. The pairings can be of friendship or romantic, doesn't matter. I'm open for suggestions. Happy Holidays!





	1. Candy Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Her lips taste like peppermint.

This wasn’t quite the christmas he had in mind, but at least it was a white one. Though, too bad the base Gibraltar is so cold in the winter. The whole team has took to giving each other christmas sweaters, all ridiculous and ugly, but he supposes that’s the purpose? His body can conceal and easily produce heat on its own, but even he started lounging around in the huge green sweater McCree had given to him.

Which is kind of funny to see, he thinks. Still, so warm.

Hallway after hallway, he finally makes his way to the infarmory. He knocks before entering, peering in to find the base’s doctor. Her pretty blonde hair is pulled back into a ponytail, glasses framed on her face as her baby blues scan over several documents. A smile tugs at his face as he knocks a second time.

She blinks up, startled, but smiles softly at her visitor.

“Hello, Genji,” she greets, setting her reports down on a counter for the moment.

“Hello, Angela. How are you?” He steps into the room, sitting down on the low examination table.

"I am fine, thank you. Can you remove your sweater for me?”

Genji reaches up to his mask to take it off, smirking at her freely, but the blush on his cheeks ruin his cheeky facade. “Why Angela, you called me all the way here for that? How unprofessional!”

Angela’s face darkens and she playfully smacks his shoulder, huffing, “I didn’t mean it like that! I just wanted to make sure your body is handling the cold okay.”

He looks down at his hands, flexing and unflexing them into fist. He loses a bit of his cockiness. “So far yes,” he says, “you did well in building my body.”

“I did what I could,” she amens, wrapping her hands around his own, undoing his fist so their fingers are interlocked. He looks up at her, taking in every detail he can of her beauty. “I know I cannot understand what you are going through, Genji, but I am here for you. You are more than your outside, it’s the inside that will always shine through. Ich liebe di, so wi du bich, meine schätzli.”

Warmth blooms inside his chest and he can’t help the smile that plays at his lips. “Meri Kurisumasu, Angela. Anata mo daisuki desu.”

Angela smiles, turning around to her desk and plucking a candy cane form a jar full of them for patients. She hands it to him with a kiss on the cheek.

“Merry Christmas to you as well,” smiling as he leans in for another kiss.

Her lips taste like peppermint.

  
  
.


	2. Dog Tags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His heart will always belong to Indiana, but the snow is pretty here in Mexico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ana and Jack friendship plus implied Gabe/Jack, here ya go.

His heart will always belong to Indiana, but the snow is pretty here in Mexico. 

Jack sighs out at the hotel window, face free of his visor. He's taken to using the rusty looking air conditioner next to the window seal as a seat. The flurries outside had picked up a few minutes ago, right after they got here. A small blessing, he guesses, one would hardly call it a ‘Christmas miracle’ after all. Not with the actual condition of the rundown establishment, but neither of them need anything fancy. At least the shower runs and the staff doesn't ask any unnecessary questions. 

“How is it out there?” Comes a voice. 

Jack blinks over at his roommate for the night. She aged well over the years, never looking older, just more mature and refined. Her gray hair is still wet from the shower and she's thrown on some comfy nightwear. It's… strange almost, to see her in anything that's not made for war. Even during their time in Overwatch there was only a few moments he could count on one hand he saw her not in uniform. 

He looks away, back to the outside scenery. He says, “it’s getting worse, but should be better by tomorrow night.” A pause. “How's the water?”

“Mm,” she acknowledges, “it’s clean, and feels nice on the skin. You should try it before we leave.” 

“You saying I stink?” 

“I'm saying you often forget to take care of yourself,” Ana smiles. 

Jack doesn't try to deny her remark, he knows it's true. Subconsciously, he reaches up to fiddle with his dog tags; an old habit. 

The only reason they're here is because they caught wind of an active Talon base in the area. It makes him a bit antsy, a bit frustrated. Why is Talon in Mexico of all places? He’s never known of in base of operations in this country before. 

“There wasn't any bases when I was here, back before we met up.” He grumbles.

“I think it's relatively new, not fully set up yet.” Ana answers from her bed, carefully braiding her hair. They managed to snag the last room with two separate sleeping arrangements. 

“Are they really that desperate for new places to hide?” 

“Well,” she responds, “it's not like we're the only ones destroying and exposing their bases now.” 

Jack scoffs, eyes focusing on a street light that's flicking before losing interest.  _ “Right. _ 'Bring back Overwatch,’ why? Look what happened the first time.” 

When Ana doesn't say anymore he turns to her. She's finishing up her braid, eyes not looking up at him. 

“Don't tell me you approve of it,” he urges. 

She sighs; tired and solemn, but meets his gaze. Her voice is soft, but unwavering. “It's true that Overwatch had it's ugly parts, all things do, but– we did do  _ some _ good, Jack. What we fought for, the people we saved, the hope we inspired as a whole,  _ that  _ was never ugly.” 

He's not sure what to say to that, and let's pregnant moment of silence pass over them. His eyes fall to his dog tags, thumb tracing over their engraved names. He doesn't notice that Ana’s own pair of eyes are on them too, until she speaks up. 

“You kept one of his dog tags?” Her voice is still as soft as it had been, but there's a more comforting undertone to it. Ever the nurturing mother, even to a grown man. 

Jack doesn't freeze or startle, but his shoulders tense defensively. He grips the dog tags, one with his own name, the other with Gabriel Reyes written on it. What feels like decades ago, before everything went to hell, they each swapped one of their dog tags. It was almost like a promise ring, they had joked, their faces warm and heartbeats doing flips. 

Now, his heart only sinks at the memory. 

“I,” Ana begins, “I'm not judging you, Jack. He was a pain in the ass, but I miss him too.” 

Jack only snorts, swallowing down emotions that are trying to resurface. He tucks the tags underneath his shirt and looks back out the window. The struggling street lamp has finally burnt out. 

“It doesn't matter anymore, Ana. He– that  _ thing _ we saw, whatever it was, it's no longer Gabe. He's gone.” 

“You don't mean that.” 

He doesn't deny her remark, he knows she's right. Instead, just this once, he lets himself be vulnerable. 

“What do you think he's doing, right now?” He asks, looking up at the dark sky. 

Ana gets up, walking around the other bed and over to the window. 

“I don't know. Where ever he is, let's hope he's not causing too much trouble.” 

Jack huffs a laugh, “it's Gabriel, Ana.” 

“That's fair,” the sniper chuckles. She smiles at him warmly, “Merry Christmas, Jack.” 

For the first time in a long time, he feels a smile tug at his lips. “You too, Ana.” 

She pats his shoulder, “now go take a shower.” 

He rolls his eyes, but gets up from his place at the window and trugs into the cheap, tiny bathroom with piss colored tile. As he strips off his clothes and steps into the shower, letting the cool water leave a trail of goosebumps down his skin, he lets his mind drift. 

_ 'Merry Christmas, Gabe,’ _ he thinks, and closes his eyes. 

  
  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel was only mentioned here, oops. Ana and Jack's friendship is one of my many guilty pleasures. I hope it was okay, I'm still trying to get a feel for the characters. 
> 
> Until next time, stay frosty guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Ich liebe di, so wi du bich, meine schätzli. - I love you as you are, my treasure.  
> Meri Kurisumasu. Anata mo daisuki desu. - Merry Christmas. I love you. 
> 
> I hope everyone's in character and the translation is okay. 
> 
> I'll probably do more, but they'll just be drabbles like this. 
> 
> ALSO! If you have suggestions, no matter the pairing, post them and I might do them. 
> 
> Until next time, stay frosty guys.


End file.
